City of Gems
by Legendaryceros
Summary: Clary and Jace are faced with something relative to fighting an whole army of demons- becoming parents(Sarcasm). Clary starts to realize strange things happening to her, and she wants to figure out what it is. Meanwhile, there have been deaths among werewolves, vampires, Shadowhunters- practically all Downworlders. Shippings in here: Clace, Sizzy, Malec, etc.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This isn't my first fanfic, but it is the first one I'll be continuing...well, and it's my second fanfic.**

**I can't say how many chapters there'll be exactly, but there'll be A LOT. Hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own MI or any of it's contents/characters/etc.**

**If any of the characters seem out of their personality or usual acting, please, please let me know!**

**This takes place when the characters are around 21 years old. CoLS or CoFA never happened. Sorry this is really short, it's more like...a prologue. Clary will start to realize somethings wrong with her in the first chapter. I'll update this every Saturday, and sometimes two chapters in a week or something.**

* * *

Clary sat upright with a jolt of surprise, eyes skimming her surroundings drowsily before relaxing back onto the bed. Of course, how could she forget? Clary had spent the night at the Institute, and much to her annoyance and unfortune, she forgot to inform her mother of her plans for the night. She's going to be pissed. Clary thought with a sigh, but rolled over onto her side and snuggled into the sleeping, handsome form of Jace beside her. She had stayed the night in Jace's room, to no one's surprise. As always, his room was neat and tidy without any touch of disturbance anywhere besides the bed. Last night, Jace, as well as Isabelle and Alec, had the night off from hunting down demons. Jace and Clary had taken the chance and had a passion-filled night- not their first. "Jace." Clary whispered, yelping in surprise as he stirred slightly and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her to his chest. Clary's cheeks turned red as she just remembered they were still both bare. Slowly, she gently tugged on his right arm to free herself from his embrace. It didn't work, and instead, he tightened his grip on Clary and murmured something unintelligible in his slumber. Clary bit her lower lip and stared at teh golden haired boy, just realizing how angelic and peaceful he was while asleep. The blanket was covering them both up to their necks and Jace's curly golden hair was messy and slightly knotted, his angular face smooth. Clary didn't want to disturb him, but they had to get up soon.

"Jace, wake up." She murmured a bit louder, prodding his shoulder. Suddenly, Jace's eyes snapped open and widened, but then he smirked and nuzzled his face into the crook of Clary's neck. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Jace mumbled into the crook of her neck, making Clary shiver. Jace pulled back to look at her and Clary flashed a grin, mesmerized by his bright, illuminated gold eyes. "Morning, handsome. Let go of me before you suffocate me, I need to get dressed." She insisted, sighing in content as he pressed his lips to her in a short, but gentle kiss. "I don't know...I'm pretty comfy where I am." Jace replied, his smirk widening into a grin. As he leaned in for a second kiss, Clary dodged him and let out a huff, though she smirked and squirmed out of his grasp. Before he could pull her back down on the bed with him, she stood up scanned the room for her clothes. Oh, yeah. Clary thought with a blush, remembering that they had tossed their clothes onto the chair at the end of the bed. She grabbed her green tank top and black bra, slipping into both as well as her ebony jeans and underwear, then putting on socks and her sneakers.

Clary turned to Jace as she snatched her jacket off from the floor, brushing any dust off it before putting the jacket on as well. "What's the hurry? I don't think any one will miss us." Jace protested, pulling on boxers and black pants, a dark sweatshirt and a short sleeved leather jacket with a hoody on. He stroded over to Clary and encircled her in his arms, pressing them both together. Clary was tempted to crawl back into bed with Jace, escaping to the warmth and just forgetting all their worries. But sadly, that wasn't an option.

She reached up and kissed him, letting out a noise of surprise as Jace deepened their kiss and nibbled on her bottom lip gently. Knowing what he wanted, Clary granted him entrance and he slipped his tongue her mouth. Clary's hands wandered across his chest, tracing the outlines of his muscles. As Jace skimmed his hands on the small of Clary's back under her green tank top, she let out a moan of surprise and he replied with a grunt. Slowly, Clary pulled away and looked up into Jace's eyes. His usual bright golden eyes were now dark with desire, and Clary's heart skipped a beat as he leaned in for another kiss. But before their lips could brush against each other, she placed a finger on his lips and smirked briefly, "We have to go." Clary reminded him. Jace shrugged and he grinned, releasing her and grasping her hand with his. "Alright, but you owe me for later." Jace warned, his grin only widening when Clary opened her mouth to protest. But she simply sighed and shook her head, smiling and heading for the door, "If you say so." she replied easily, but her heart was racing.

They kept their hands entwined as they walked down the hall of rooms, stopped in front of the elevator. Clary pressed the button to go down and after a few moments, the elevator clicked open. Isabelle was already inside, a hand on her hip as she spotted Clary and Jace. "Where were you two? We've been waiting forever now." Izzy growled, dark eyes glinting irritably. As her usual attire, she wore black skinny jeans, boots with seven inch heels, a pitch black tank top, and black leather gloves. Her long, thick black hair was in a pony tail and small silver hoop earings dangled from her ears. On her left wrist were 4 thick silver bracelets as well, and as always before a hunt, she wore a black thin rope necklace with a large silver encrusted ruby attached to it. A grin formed on Jace's features and he shrugged nonchalantly, stepping into the elevator along with Clary. "What can I say? We got carried away."

At his words, Clary blushed deep red and quickly shook her head to rid herself of her embarassment, glancing over at Isabelle. "Sorry, Iz. What's up?" Clary quickly apologized, attempting to change topics.

Isabelle's dark eyes dulled, "A group of three were wolves outside of Freaky Pete's bar were found dead last night. All of them were drained of blood, and the only mark on them was a deep slash across their neck. The night before a Shadowhunter was drained of blood as well and found dead- a deep slash was across his throat. No one we know, thankfully. Actually, no one a lot of people don't know." she informed. "Magnus is in the library trying to identify the demon that attacked them. Alec is with him." Izzy finished, letting out a breath she had held in.

* * *

**Reviews feed Church kitty treats.**

**Little Update~ fixed some typos.**


	2. Chapter 1

**...I couldn't wait to add the first chapter...!**

**So, here you are to whom ever enjoyed the prologue and desires to keep reading this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own MI. Or any of it's contents.**

**Like I said before in the prologue, sorry for that short thing. Here's a nice long-ish one. **

**And Fantizylover, no, I won't be repeating 'the boat thing'. x'D This is different, much different.  
**

* * *

The night sky cascaded over the streets of New York, it's stars glittering brightly and Moon glowing, practically, in pride. Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec were outside Freaky Pete's bar, each one of them restless and nearing impeintance. The only one whom was calm was Isabelle and Jace, Izzy was walking into the bar to talk to Freaky Pete about the deaths of the three werewolves and Shadowhunter, and Jace was leaning against the wall of the bar's building, dark shadows beneath his eyes. Actually, all of them were deprived of a good nights sleep, much to Clary's dismay. Jace had convinced her to sleep Yesterday night when the trio, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec, had decided to set off in search of what may be the demon's next target as yet another death struck- a faerie. Clary stepped in front of Jace and frowned slightly, reaching out with a hand and gently brushing a thumb across his cheek.

"I knew you should of stayed at the Institute, but no, you didn't listen." She rambled as Jace stood straight and grasped both of her hands with his with an irritated groan. "Still not done scolding me, hm? I've done this before, and so have you." Jace reminded her, staring right into her green eyes that shone. Clary was about to protest that she did to, but stopped. There was no use bickering while an actual problem was at hand, so instead, she pressed herself against him.

"I know." Clary replied, her voice muffled by cloth. With the sharp _ding_ of the door to Freaky Pete's bar, Isabelle stepped out onto the side walk and stood by Alec, murmuring something to him before they both turned to Jace and Clary. A light blush coloring her cheeks, Clary pushed away from Jace and glanced towards the duo as Izzy filled them in. "Pete says he didn't see what the demon looked like, but he said that when the werewolves exited his bar a girl left a few moments after them and went in the same direction as them. She had brown, thick curly hair and she wore jeans, a plain gray T-shirt, and sneakers. It has to be Maia." Iz rushed out, and Jace arched an eyebrow.

"Maia? Weren't her and Simon at Toki's?" Jace glanced down at Clary.

"That's what Simon told me. He wouldn't lie. Maybe it was a different girl?" Clary insisted, looking from Jace to Isabelle. But Iz simply shook her head, "Let's call Simon. Maia could have seen the demon as she was walking out." Isabelle stated, watching as Clary simply nodded and pulled out her phone to dial Simon. Clary hadn't realized before, but there was a glint to Izzy's dark eyes at the talk of Simon and Maia supposedly being at Toki's, most likely for a date. Shrugging the thought away as Simon picked up on the third ring, she glanced towards the street where cars zoomed up and down it 24/7.

"Hello, is this the Easter Bunny?" Simon inquired through the phone, his tone curious and not to Clary's surprise, dripping with sarcasm. He knew it was her.

"No, but I'll tell him you were looking for him. Simon, it's me, Clary. Is Maia with you right now?" Clary answered irritably at first. There was a pause and the faint bang of a drum before he replied, "Yeah, do you need to talk to her?"

"Yes. It's important." There was a shuffle of movement and Clary waited silently. "Hey, Clary. What's up?" It was Maia, and she sounded a bit tired.

"Hey. Were you at Freaky Pete's bar Yesterday night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, did you happen to see a demon, or a group of three werewolves as you left the bar?" Clary asked, and she had the sudden thought how this question would be extremely bizare to her if she was asked this before she found out about Shadowhunters.

"Mm...I didn't see any demon, but three other werewolves. I'm guessing I can't ask 'what's going on'?" Maia replied, and Clary shook her head, although Maia wasn't with her at the moment. _Old habits die hard._

"No, sorry. Thanks, though." Clary hung up and stuffed her phone in her pocket, turning to Iz, Jace, and Alec. "Maia was at Freaky Pete's last night. I guess it was after Simon's and Maia's date, but she didn't see any demons when she left the bar. Only three other werewolves." Clary bit her lower lip as she explained this. She didn't realize before, but the night sky had lightened- only a bit. Jace walked forward and linked a hand with Clary's, his eyes flicking to her's briefly before he faced Alec. "Mm, we could find out where the Shadowhunter was killed, and if anyone witnessed seeing a demon around the same time the Shadowhunter was killed. But for now I say we go back to the Institute, it's past late and probably Magnus has a good guess on what kind of demon it is now." Jace shrugged, but Clary could see he was disappointed he didn't get to fight or kill any demons on this outing. Izzy had glanced down at her boots and winced to see that the heels were a bit scratched, so she raised her head at Jace's words and nodded, "I say we go, too. Alec?" She turned to her brother, whom gave a nod. "It's better than standing around here with no clue as to what the demon is or why it's on a killing spree." And with that, they all headed back to the Institute.

Now at the Institute, it was nearly morning. The beginning rays of light shone through Jace's window, revealing the room's, as always, tidy and neat exterior. Clary had walked into the room along with Jace after going out for Chinese food hours ago- no one felt complied to eat Isabelle's leftover first attempt at Spaghetti and meatballs from yesterday. Jace imedietly kicked off his shoes and turned to Clary, although she was already gone, preparing for her stay at her mother's and father's home. When Clary had turned 18, now able to stay at the Institute, her mother had made her promise to stay the night at her and Luke's once in awhile, and Clary had agreed. She didn't mind much staying the night at her mother's and father's, she didn't see them as often nowadays due to her new job as Shadowhunter. Although, Jace didn't exactly enjoy it when it came time for her to leave. To make up for it, Jace always told Clary "You owe me" before she left.

Clary tied her bright, now long and thick red hair into a pony tail, then rubbed off any mascara Iz had managed to make Clary put on when going out on the search for demons. As to why Isabelle dressed up as such for even casual occasions, Clary didn't know, and she had a thought she never would know. "I'll be back in time to help you guys find out more about the demon and the deaths it's caused, promise." She called into the room, changing out of her attire when she went out to hunt for demons and into a regular gray shirt with jeans and black and white converse, pulling on a dark jacket as well. Even though it was the beginning of summer, she still wore it. Clary walked back into the room, dropping her bag beside her on the floor as Jace got up from his bed and strode over to her, encircling her in his arms.

"No matter how long you leave, it's always a pain to me while your gone." He stated, as if declaring a fact. Clary pressed her lips to his in a kiss and Jace eagerly deepened the kiss, tilting his head a bit as he closed any space left between him. At this, Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as well, pulling away after a moment. "It's only a day, Jace. Not a million years." _I wouldn't be leaving if it was a million years. _She thought as he shook his head slightly in response and kissed her once more, still keeping her within his arms. Clary pulled away and pecked his cheek briefly, then squirmed out from his grip as she reached down and grabbed her bag, once more slinging it on her shoulder. But before she could say something, Jace had already grasped both of her hands with his and leaned in close as Clary bit her bottom lip, "Remember once when you thought I promised you a sponge bath?" she blurted. Jace, caught off guard for only a second, huffed. "And it turned out Simon promised that? I'm not taking up his offer if he's doing it." He scoffed.

Clary smirked, "Oh, well. I guess I'll have to fill in for Simon." she concluded easily, but her heart was beating rapidly. Clary released one of his hands as he opened the bedroom door. With a grin nearly reaching his ears, Jace chuckled, "If you say so- I won't forget." he winked. "C'mon, I'll walk you down to the front gate." Clary's cheeks were redder than tomatoes as she nodded, following him out the door.

After a day of going out for breakfast with her mother and father and spending some time with her mother, Clary had decided to spend the night at her mother's and father's home. Clary didn't have to pack much for this day as usual because, as always, her room at the house already had what she needed, and even her old sketchbook she had almost forgotten about. She spent the night looking through it, chuckling softly when she would come upon a page her and Simon scribbled and sketched in together. Coming across a drawing she did of Jace years ago, Clary had a faraway look, then picked up her phone to call Isabelle to see how the hunt was going. Magnus had a good guess that the demon was a Sanguisugae(latin) demon, and in other words, a leech demon. According to Magnus, they didn't often come towards northern states, as they preferred south. Leech demons fed off the life and blood of any creature that contained human blood, and often they were ordered by Greater demons. Besides the guess on the type of demon, a new death had happened. A young Shadowhunter, still in training, was found dead in an abandoned alley.

After her brief chat with Izzy, Clary had collapsed tiredly on her bed, and now as sun light streamed through an open window, the young adult slowly sat up and yawned. Clary's red hair stuck out in random directions and with a jolt of surprise, she felt a wave of nausea settle over her stomach. Clary leaped to her feet and scrambled over to her bathroom, yanking open the door and retching into the toilet, making sure the lid was up first. With a groan, she closed the lid and sat atop the toilet, clutching her stomach as it seemed to do flips. _Was it something I ate yesterday? _But at that thought, she shook her head. If it was because of something she ate, she would've felt sick sooner than the next day. As Clary stood up, she wobbled and groaned as a fresh wave of nausea came forth. She once again lifted the lid of the toilet and retched, quickly flushing the toilet as she turned away to stand up and face the mirror in the bathroom. _Maybe I just have a short-termed stomach flu?_

"Clary! Are you awake?"

_Luke._ Clary stepped out of the bathroom as she spotted Luke at her door, which was now open slightly. "Sorry if I woke you- Maia was attacked by a demon."Luke was wearing is usual attire, a gray/blue long sleeved shirt with jeans and brown, slightly worn boots. His black and silver watch that Jocelyn had given him a few years ago was on his left wrist, ticking quietly. Luke's face was pale as Clary's eyes widened, "Is Maia alright? What time is it?" she stuttered, staring over at the open window and then at Luke's clock. Luke glanced down at his watch and raised his arm, "Nearly one o'clock. You slept in quite late. Maia is fine, Simon found her before the demon could cause any real damage." He explained, then gestured with a slight nod to the living room. "Simon's in there once you've gotten dressed."

Clary nodded and watched as he left and closed the door, leaving her in silence. Clary grabbed her brush and hastily brushed her hair. She threw on a plain T-shirt, jean shorts that nearly reached her knees, and sneakers. Clary brushed her teeth within moments and stepped out into the living room, spotting Simon's familiar dark, slightly shaggy hair as he had his back to her, talking to her mother, Jocelyn.

"Hey, Simon. Where's Maia?" Clary called, watching as he turned around and let out a breath. Simon stepped aside and there Maia was, her usual choice of attire on as she sat on the couch. The only thing out of place was a bruise on her right cheek and scratches along her side, and half of her neck was bandaged. "Hey. Maia says she knows what the demon looks like." Simon gestured to Maia and, taking a long look at Clary, paused. "Are you alright? You look kind of...green."

Clary glanced up at him and flashed a smile, "I'm fine, just a little queasy. Jace, Isabelle, and Alec will want to see/hear this. I'll call him."

**Reviews feed Church kitty treats.**

**And, by the way, I'm terribly sorry for making the characters seem more dramatic if they seem that way. My siblings tells me I drama-ify everything?**

**But don't worry, I'm a lover of humor and sarcasm. I could never live without sarcasm. Ever. Reason being it's easy for me to write short stories about sarcastic and rebel-ish characters.**

**And sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, the next one does, in fact, include action too other than humor.**

**I promise the promise to put in some more humor in the next chap. And more Sizzy. Malec is soon to follow.**


End file.
